


The Camel's Back

by msgenevieve



Category: La Femme Nikita
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgenevieve/pseuds/msgenevieve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are days when he cares about self-preservation.  This is not one of those days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Camel's Back

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was from redwolf_oz, who gave me the prompts of _Walter_ and _borders_.

~*~

Having the Big Cheese appear unannounced in your office is never good, Walter thinks, no matter where you work. “Here to take me to lunch?”

Amusement sparks in Paul Wolfe’s eyes. “Not today.”

“Just a suggestion.” Picking up a PDA from his workbench, Walter shrugs. “I can’t think of any other reason why you might visit.”

The other man clears his throat. “I wanted to say - again – I’m sorry that Belinda-”

It takes every ounce of Walter’s survival instincts not to grind the PDA into Wolfe’s face. “You’ve said it, now you can go.”

“Walter-”

_Cancellation be damned._ “Out."

~*~


End file.
